


Wrong feels so right

by nakneknik



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakneknik/pseuds/nakneknik
Summary: AU. She just wanted popsicles, but that part-timer gave her so much more.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 16





	Wrong feels so right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try on a one-shot for this pair. And only my second fiction in this fandom (the other one's posted of FFnet)
> 
> Proceed with caution.
> 
> Standard disclaimers are applied.

* * *

She needed refuge; and right now, it was that soft, fluffy mattress behind her working table.

Juvia plopped down on her bed, sighing in defeat. She had been on a roll composing a new song but by the time she needed that _one last line_ , her _composer's block_ hits her where it hurts.

As she stared at her lavender-colored ceiling, tilting her glasses, she mused at the undeniable fact: at the sweet, sweet age of 22, Juvia Lockser, Fairy Tail Entertainment's famous _phantom_ composer still can't fucking finish a song without blocking before her last line.

Talk about a _very_ unique, and pain in the butt, syndrome.

How did she become famous even when having this… _defect_ , one wonders? It just so happened that every single time she goes through this block of hers, she'd always find this one thing that sets things right.

And right now, she felt like her favorite vanilla popsicle would do the trick.

"Yosh." She huffed and sat up with her new-found resolve, bounding for her apartment door.

She didn't care if it was the dead of the night, or that the guard on duty wondered where in the world a woman would go in such an hour, or even the gazes of the people that passed by –

Because Juvia was a woman endowed with what men would want and women would work hard for; the white and tight tank top and her shorts (if it even passes as a short) weren't leaving much for the public's imagination.

And because she was this composer dying to finish her piece so she could rest in peace – for 5 hours or less.

And also, because it's her dream to rock those fluffy bunny slippers in public – _ha_. Another check on her bucket list.

After her unexpected yet very successful saunters through the streetlights of midnight Magnolia, she finally reached her destination: _Silver Eleven_.

No matter how far of a walk the convenience store was, to Juvia it'd always be worth the tread because their icy confections were _to die for_. And she was already familiar with the owner.

The chime of the bell signaled her entry, lightly regretful for not taking a coat or something. Why did it feel like a blizzard just hit the area?

No matter. A little cold cannot stop her popsicle pursuit. Now where would the shortest route be…

"Do you need anything?"

Came a voice behind Juvia, making the slightly shivering woman squeak – _very un-you, girl._ And boy was she in for a treat when she turned to the culprit.

The store's hired a part-timer? And was that a new uniform for part-timers?

Because this topless, ripped, raven-haired man raising a brow at her had to be working here if he was asking her that part-timer line, right?

_Right?_

"Need anything?" he asked again, even striding closer to her.

"Yeah. You." The bluenette was quick to slap a hand on her mouth for the sin it had committed. He didn't hear that, right? _Right?_

But that split-second widening of his sexy eyes before flashing her a sexy grin had Juvia thinking what a sexy sight.

She was quick on her retreat to the farthest her feet took her, finding herself in front of the freezers containing what she had been here for.

Juvia slyly looked back to where she came from, sighing in relief after finding that she wasn't followed by that being she was sure was cut out from some sensual magazine.

The bluenette immediately took what she needed and made her way to pay. Why was she too jumpy? It's not like that man would just reappear again and talk to him like he owned the place. She heaved a breath, finally calming down and reaching the cashier.

Juvia even found herself lightly humming as she placed the icy sweetness on the counter. Looking around the lines of liquor behind the cashier's with a look of disdain. Why are people addicted to that stuff? She thought.

"Not a fan of alcohol?"

"Nope." She absentmindedly answered with a pop of her lips, still filling her eyes of the items displayed. "Not a fan. At all" she even managed to blurt, swaying lightly while waiting for her popsicles.

She heard a light scoff but didn't mind it as her whole attention was on the plastic being handed to her. "That'd be 8 jewels."

She fished out an exact amount on the counter before sliding the money towards the cashier. Only to have a strong hand placed on top of hers, she groaned lightly at the interruption. Who dares disturb her quest to quench her craving? She looked up with a childish pout because why not?

But Juvia instantly regretted it when she was welcomed with the same sexy sight from a few minutes ago.

Brown orbs met deep dark ones.

Or rather deep, dark ones were devouring her being, _that stupid gorgeous smirk wasn't helping_.

"Want me to get you anything else?" _or that delicious voice_.

"I'd like a part-timer, please." _Or that stupid reply_ and while Juvia wanted to smack her mouth again, one hand was holding her purchase while the other was a prey to the predator across the counter.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Wha– _No!_ "

"No~?"

"Yes!"

" _Ah._ So you are."

Divinity be damned, she needed to get away. Forcing her hand free, she huffed and scrambled for the door.

Leaving a very, very amused man.

Juvia was quick to close her apartment's door – ragged breathing and disheveled hair. She made her way to her fridge and stuffed her popsicle purchase inside the freezer. Craving long forgotten.

But what Juvia missed was that flushed face and beaming smile plastered on her face.

She had failed to notice how her eyes lit up when he saw the man in half of his glory, or how her breath hitched at his voice, or even the loud thumping in her chest when their hands touched.

_Oh._

_Dear._

_Fiore._

_She was_ _**crushing** _ _on him._

 _And she fucking_ _**flirted** _ _with the man to boot._

Biting her lip at the thrill of her discovery, Juvia went to her worktable and scribbled her thoughts. That man had caught her attention – no, caught her whole being with the things he's said and done within their brief contact. She wasn't even aware of who he is or what he does, but she was dancing at the palm of his hands.

 _He was a mystery Juvia was_ _**dying** _ _to find out one way or another._

Where had her sanity gone? There was no way any of this was right! It's wrong!

_All._

_Fucking._

_Wrong._

Finally seeing her piece a complete one albeit consumed by the thoughts of that man, she stretched her hands and made her way to her bed.

When she closed her eyes, the bluenette found herself fantasizing about those sneaky eyes from before – and the more she thought about it, the more she was giving in.

To an unknown person's piercing eyes …

To the mere stranger's presence …

To that part-timer's inviting charms…

_Ah._

Her mind realized as her lips uttered the last line of her song.

" _Wrong feels so right."_

_**QED** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it! I finished it ! HAHA! This mah main ship btw.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts! And please, if you don't like it, it's fine, leave it as is. You do not need to leave hate comments, but I do appreciate constructive criticisms!
> 
> Keep safe, everyone!
> 
> As said by others, reviews also help keep the fire burning. Let us know if you're still there, our avid GrUvia shippers! Much love.
> 
> -nakneknik


End file.
